New Girl in Town
by StarsandDesires
Summary: Tori Vega and her mom Jane Vega have just moved next door to Cat, Tori's best friend in the neighborhood her mom grew up. Jane revisits old flings while Tori starts new ones with the friends she makes along the way. Hopefully no one gets hurt. What will this new town have in store for Tori & her mom


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VicTORIous but the OCs are mine.

**(A/N: This is an AU VicTORIous ****fan fiction. I was going to make it a completely different story altogether but changed my mind because fanfiction is cool. I might upload this same story but as an original with no ties to VicTORIous on Wattpad, my username is the name: StarsAndDesires. Anyway I'm just trying this thing out, I had a dream and that's where most of this came from, an awesome dream that I hoped I could carry out and share in this story. This is a Jori fic as well as a fic between some of the OCs I created, it isn't strictly Jori and may just take a completely different path but read it, you never know. You might like it. It will be a multi-chap and I hope you guys enjoy this story. Read & Review guys, I want to know what you think and if you like it and even if you don't. Constructive criticism is helpful but please don't be rude.)**

**Words: 2,819**

"Mom, where's the box with my swimsuit?" I shout rifling through one of the moving boxes on my bed.

"It's over here in the kitchen hon!" My mom says walking in with a large brown box in her arms a moment later. "Here you go." She says placing it on my bed. She sighs and swipes her arm across her forehead taking a seat next to the box.

"Thanks." I say a small smile on my face as I turn around and place some folded clothes in a dresser draw. "Is it okay if I go out? Y'know, go say hi to Cat or something."

"Uh- yeah, okay. Just be careful okay? We don't really know anyone here yet." She says placing a hand over mine. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I will, I promise. She lives right next door...don't you think it's weird that that huge mansion is right next to this tiny little one floor house." I ask her whipping around to face her leaning on my dresser.

"Yeah it is, but it's affordable so I won't question it." She says smiling before getting up.

"I wish her mansion was affordable." I whisper under my breath. My mom breathes out a laugh shaking her head on her way out.

"Well sweetie, we can't always have what we want now can we." She says walking out leaving me alone in my room.

"Yeah." I put the rest of the neatly folded clothes on my bed in the dresser then put my bathing suit on under my clothes before making my way next door to Cat's house. I walk to the front gate of the house and press the bell outside. "Who is it?" I hear a voice I can't quite recognize because of the distortion from the speakers.

"Uh- Tori." I say before the gate clicks open and I walk down the front path to be greeted by Cat's older sister Kate who in my opinion is a spitting image of Amanda Seyfried, but no one in their family seems to see it. Kate is flattered by the idea though and takes it as a compliment.

"Hey Tori." Kate says sending a smile in my direction and hugging me then leading me toward their extremely large home.

"Hi Katie." I reply using the old nickname I used to use for her when we were younger.

"You're never going to start calling me Kate are you?" She says still smiling

"Uh, sorry Katie- I mean Kate." I say shaking my head as I stumble over my words after making the same mistake. She laughs and my cheeks heat up and turn a bright shade of red.

"It's okay" she says still smiling "I'll allow it, but only for you." She says before looking up at me and poking at my cheeks to make fun. "Aw you're turning so red. You haven't changed at all have you?"

"I hope so." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. We reach the front door and Kate walks in before me leading me to the back of the house.

"Cat has some of her friends over in the back, you don't know them but I figured you'd want to hang out with them. I think they're in the pool." She says handing me a towel that seems to have appeared out of nowhere. "I'll be joining you guys outside a little later."

"Okay, thanks." I say as she gives me a push out the sliding back doors revealing an olympic sized outdoor pool and a lounge area under the shade of the house. I place the towel on the couch and walk out towards the pool. I see Cat and a few other people I've never seen before wading in one end of the pool talking. Two guys and one girl, one of the guys is built with broad shoulders, distinctive muscles and short dark brown, almost black hair and very handsome, as is the other. The other was tanned, with long brown wavy hair. He was mesmerizing, he was slimmer and not as broad, with just as much muscle but in a smaller frame. The girl on the other hand was just slightly tanned, I'd guess from the California sun, slim with very admirable curves, definitely more than I possess. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and a pearly white smile. She is one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. I start to walk over to them then change my mind chickening out and start to walk back over to the couch.

"Tori! Tori, where are you going!?" I turn around when I hear Cat call behind me from the pool.

"Uhm, I uh, I was going to get something to drink and uhm...find Kate." I lie.

"No need to find me when I'm right here Tor." Kate says standing directly behind me making me jump.

"Oh. Well, I'm still thirsty so I'll just go get a drink." I say then turn around walking into the house.

"Okay, what's going on with you?" I hear Kate ask behind me. "You're acting strange."

"Nothing I just- I don't know anyone and I- I don't know." I say looking down at the floor away from Kate.

"Tori, Tori look at me." I sigh and do as she tells me. "Just because you're new and you don't know them doesn't mean you won't have fun. Cat's your best friend and you've practically been a part of this family your entire life, you should feel comfortable. Go out there and have fun okay? You'll be fine." She says bringing me in for a hug. Kate and I were never close but she is exactly what I need right now and her words and comfort are the only reasons I even dare walk back outside, of course with Kate right behind me.

"You coming to Join us Tor!?" I hear Cat scream as soon as I'm in her line of vision.

"Yeah, just a minute" I shout back as I strip down to my bathing suit. Kate stands beside me waiting for me to change. I fold my clothes and put them on the couch under my towel. I sigh and before I get the chance to take a step Kate takes my hand in hers and leads me to the other end of the pool where Cat and her friends are.

"When did you two get so close?" Cat asks teasingly.

"We didn't" i say removing my hand from Kate's but turning around to shoot her a smile. She smiles and rolls her eyes at me before jumping into the pool. I sit on the edge letting my legs swing back and forth in the pool until I feel a tug and suddenly I'm submerged in the chlorinated water. I swim straight up my head popping up a good three feet gasping as I push my hair out my face and open my eyes. I see Cat and Kate snickering another five feet away and send a ton of water splashing in both of their faces. They both just continue to laugh almost uncontrollably before swimming back to me and where their other friends are. "I'm thirsty, why don't we get out and get some drinks." Cats says getting out of the pool, her friends and sister following suit, as do I not wanting to be left alone. We all make our way back to the lounge area and take a seat. Cat's mom comes out about a minute later with glasses of lemonade and a pitcher.

"Hey Tori, good to see you!" She exclaims putting the tray down in the middle of the glass table before going back inside.

As I grab a glass I notice the dark haired girl staring at me. She doesn't say anything but she has this penetrating stare as if she's looking into me instead of at me. I avert my gaze but it doesn't do me any good.

"So Tori, you and Cat have known each other a while right?" She asks but it doesn't really sound like much of a question, more like a challenge.

"Yeah" I say nodding at her. "We've been best friends since we were maybe two."

"That's right." Cat says from her spot on the couch. "She's the best friend a girl could have too." Cat says looking at me grinning from ear to ear.

"You live around here?" She says again relaxing into her seat.

"Yeah" I answer again keeping it simple.

"You don't really look like you belong here, no offense."

"Jade, be nice." Cat scolds "just because you don't know her doesn't mean you have to be mean. She's my best friend."

Jade ignores her and stares at me again.

"Is she always like this?" I ask Cat and receive a nod and roll of the eyes. "I'll be right back, I need to go change." I say trying to find the quickest escape.

"Why don't we all go change and come back." Cat suggest. I pick up my clothes and walk inside the house and make my way to one of the bathrooms and quickly change before going back outside where I'm greeted by no one other than the dark haired girl, whose name I'd cone to learn is Jade. She takes a sip from a glass that obviously doesn't contain lemonade when I look to the right and see a bottle of flavored vodka next to her.

"So princess, you like to swim?" She says her tone a bit warmer than before.

"Jade leave the girl alone, she doesn't want to be bothered by you." I hear someone say and I spin around to see it's the built dark haired boy.

"Oh, piss off Jackson. It's just a question. So, do you like to swim?" she asks again getting up making her way over to me.

"Yeah, kind of." I say looking at her as everyone else comes out to the lounge area. "I should probably go." I say holding my wet bathing suit in hand starting to walk away.

"Let me walk you home, Princess."

"Jade, you're drunk, or getting drunk, you're not going anywhere." Jackson says sternly.

"Okay, then I'll walk you to the front door. Let's go." She says hooking her arm through mine. "You're very pretty Tori, has anyone ever told you that?" Jade asks smiling at me and I can feel a chill go down my spine "No." I say a blush make it's way to my cheeks.

"And it's cute when you blush." She tells me poking at my cheek and I dip my head down avoiding her gaze as my blush deepens. She laughs at my embarrassment and takes another sip from her cup, which I'm pretty sure she refilled before leaving the lounge. "So Tori, how long you been here for?" She asks her gaze never leaving me.

"A couple of days. I just moved here, I used to live about an hour from here."

"Hmm, well Princess, now you live two minutes away, that means I'll see you more often." She says smiling at me again.

"Yeah, it does." I say smiling back before thanking her as we reach the front gate.

"Goodbye Tori." She says smiling at me again before walking away. "Bye" I reply almost too quietly for her to hear. "Tori, wait!" I hear someone yell and a pitter patter of feet just as I reach the gate. I turn around and see Jackson making his way to me. "I figured I could walk you the rest of the way home." He says with a charming smile brightening up his face.

"Uh- sure. Why not." I says as we start to make our away to my small one floor spanish style home next door.

"If you live so close, why are you going home so early?"

"I just don't want my mom to worry, I guess, I probably could've asked to stay."

"Tori, you're 17 you don't have to ask your mom's permission for everything." he says, "That's just ridiculous. If you want to go, go, if you don't, well that your decision."

"Well I'm not like that, and we're new to this place, I'd rather ask." I say shrugging. "and how do you know I'm 17?" I ask, my eyebrows raising in curiosity.

"Cat." Is his simple reply. "And if you and Cat are best friends weren't you here pretty often, your mom probably knows it's a safe neighborhood and _some_ of the people here."

"I see and she does but I don't know. She grew up here so I guess you could say that but I'd rather not risk her getting worried."

"Well I'll give you props for being responsible but that's about it." He says laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, don't make fun, but this is me so I'll see you later. Bye, Jackson right?"

"Uh yeah, it's Jackson." He says waving as I step up to my door. "Hey, uh- Tori?"

"Yeah?" I say turning back to him.

"Sorry about Jade back there, she can be a bit...different. You will come back to hang out with us again sometime won't you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure I'll think about it."

"Okay, well if you're interested we're all going out tonight if you'd like to come. We're meeting up at Cat's around six, consider it?"

"Okay, bye Jackson." I say as I turn around and walk into my house. "Mom? I'm home."

"You're back so early Tor, what happened? You weren't having fun?" She questions walking out the kitchen and across to the living room.

"No, I was, I jut thought I should come home early so you wouldn't worry or anything." I tell her taking a seat at the island table.

"Oh, honey, you could've stayed out later. We know enough people around here that I wouldn't worry. I said we don't know many people, not none at all and you were by Cat's house. You can stay there as long as you want, as long as you're welcome there."

"I know, but I just wanted to be sure but Cat and a few friends are going out later and they invited me to come, they're meeting at the house around six, can I go?"

"Sure hon, just don't stay out too late and be careful."

"I'm always careful mom."

"I know but I worry about you sometimes."

"Yeah, I know mom. I'm gonna go to my room."

"Okay hon."

I walk into my room to see some of the boxes gone and bed cleared and freshly made. I smile to myself thinking about how much my mom does for me. I take a towel out of my closet and place it over my pillow then release a deep breath collapsing onto my bed. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and take it out to see I've received a text from an unknown number.

From: 323-475-6931

Hey princess, it's Jade. Are you coming tonight?

Received: 3:27pm

I smile to myself reading the text happy that Cat's friends are taking a liking to me before saving her number then typing out my reply.

To: Jade

Hey, how'd you get my number? and yeah I think so. Sounds fun...and why do you keep calling me Princess?

Sent: 3:29pm

I'm about to put down my phone but her reply comes almost immediately.

From: Jade

I like that name for you, it seems right. Don't you think? Princess and I stole it from Cat's phone. What do you mean you think so? I won't have any fun if you don't come. You've got to, come on Princess.

Received: 3:29pm

I smile again rolling my eyes just reading the first sentence and think about what I want to say before writing her back.

To: Jade

Why would you want to steal my number? And okay, I'll come IF you pick me up from my house on your way to Cat's. Say around 5:30/5:45 and I don't think I'm much of a princess.

Sent: 3:31pm

I hit send and again her reply comes in before I can even set down my phone.

From: Jade

Okay, you've got a deal princess. I'll see you then and you seem like a princess to me ;). Why wouldn't I want to steal your number from Cat's phone, I wanted your number so I took it. I like you princess and I'm going to make sure you know it. Catch you later Princess ;).

Received: 3:32pm

I laugh and roll my eyes at Jade's text before putting my phone away and take a nap for the next hour. I set my alarm for four-thirty so that I'd have enough time to rest and make myself look presentable to go out later. I have a long fun night ahead of my that I most definitely need to he ready for.


End file.
